Fuego vs Hielo
by Alyssa Black
Summary: Riza Hawkeye se niega rotundamente a admitir lo mas evidente del universo, Roy Mustang planea una forma muy a su manera de obligarla a decirlo... Quién ganará? RoyAi. Capitulo 4 Gravedad.Rated M - Lemmon-
1. Chapter 1

Bien tirare una moneda al aire para ver si mi primer lemmon de fma será un Roy/Riza o un Roy/Edward

….

Acaba de ganar el Roy/Riza, lo lamento esta vez no habrá yaoi xD

FMA no me pertenece, solo tomos los pjs para jugar pervertidamente, usualmente escribo yaoi pero buehhhh…

QUIERO REVIEWS TT, es la única forma de saber si os ha gustado esto o no u.u

* * *

**Fuego v/s Hielo**

Roy estaba sentado frente a la ventana de su oficina con aspecto derrotado, su Teniente, Hawkeye acababa de salir por la puerta a sus espaldas dejándolo derrotado frustrado y enojado, Una vez mas habían discutido estupidamente y Hawkeye cada día estaba de peor humor "si tan solo lo aceptara" pensó, suspiro derrotado, solo esa mujer lograba ponerlo así, pero después de todo sabia el motivo, y haría lo que fuera para que lo admitiera

Riza se empeñaba en negar lo que era evidente hasta para el mas nuevo en central Roy estaba tan enamorado de ella, como ella de él. Pero jamás lo admitiría ni cedería a Mustang, o no señor, no quería pertenecerle, no quería ser consumida en ese fuego que apenas le permitía respirar, por que demonios tenia que ser tan intenso para todo, no aceptaría ser su pareja aunque hubiese movido todo amstris para conseguir el permiso de tener una relación con su teniente.

Oh no señor, por que solo el podía doblegarla y ella no lo permitiría, porque sabia que una vez que el la doblegara la tendría para siempre, derretiría su coraza que tantos años le costo construir, y seria una mujer vulnerable entregada a el, corriendo el peligro de que la destruyera. En resumen, estaba aterrorizada de Roy Mustang, pero más que eso, de si misma y de sus sentimientos.

Ya era de tarde, Roy se dirigió a su departamento intentando encontrar la forma de que Riza aceptara lo evidente y se arriesgara junto a el, También tenia miedo pero la amaba, y deseaba estar con ella, a su lado, tal como ella lo ha apoyado todos estos años, Pero era endemoniadamente Terca y fría cuando se lo proponía, y él como el alquimista de fuego sabría derretir ese hielo… Eso le había dado una muy interesante idea que podría hacer que riza reconociera que le quería, eso, o que le volara los sesos… Después de Todo Riza Hawkeye era Humana, y además una mujer. Roy sonrió maléficamente para si mientras entraba a su departamento. Después de todo si Hawkeye tenia las manos ocupadas no podría dispararle… o si?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

charananaaaaan... ya se q eso fue estupido, pero quieren q siga? el lemon vendria en el prox capitulo o a saber pero max tendra tres chaps :3 

y si alguien quiere q escriba la versión yaoi de esto posss me lo dice :3 q también me hace ilusión y aprovechando q estoy con licencia medica xD...dejen sugerencias tomatazos, bombas maleficios vociferadores y lo q se les ocurra x3

sayonara!


	2. Debilidad

**N/A: **Reviews, hermosos reviews :3, pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero no he podido sentarme a escribir como se debe 6-6 además de por ser mi primer lemmon en FMA y mi primer lemmon oficial publicado me da nervio xD. Gracias a quienes leyeron y aun más a quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review.

FMA no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus pjs para jugar perversamente con ellos x3

Recuerden dejarme un review con reclamos, sugerencias, ántrax, galletitas, o lo que deseen

**Debilidad**

Riza despertó Agitada a causa de los cariñosos lengüetazos que Black Hayate le daba en su pie, Mentira, despertó agitada por el sueño que estaba teniendo que coincidió con los mimos de su mascota. Se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara con la almohada, esto no podía estarle pasando a ella, quiso asfixiarse con la almohada, pero un tirón en su pantalón proveniente de su mascota le recordó que debía volver al mundo real y seguir con su rutina diaria.

No podía permitir que "ese" hombre irrumpiera hasta en sus sueños devorándola con su pasión, Las imágenes volvían solas a s u mente, la mirada penetrante de roy sobre ella, él acercándose a ella arrinconándola contra la pared, sus palabras…

"eres mía", luego de decir eso sin esperar reacción alguna por parte de riza había tomado sus labios, con pasión desbordante, la tomo de las muñecas poniéndola sobre su cabeza, juntando sus cuerpos en un contacto que riza encontró electrizante, no se podía resistir, poco a poco el agarre sobre sus manos fue cediendo, y acto reflejo riza entrelazo los brazos al cuello de su jefe, Roy besaba su cuello ahora, mientras sus manos recorrían con premura la piel debajo de la blusa de riza. Ella intento juntar más sus caderas a las de él. Roy sonrió ante esto y le tomo en brazos para recostarla sobre una cama, Riza no sabia donde se encontraba pero mientras estuviera con Roy no tendría nada que temer, además lo estaba disfrutando tanto…

Roy la acaricio sobre la ropa, desde sus mejillas, su cuello, pasando por sus hombros, sus senos, su cintura… riza solo podía suspirar… Roy seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus pies, le quito los zapatos y comenzó a besar la planta de sus pies. Se sentía bien pero le daba cosquillas, se comenzaba a quejar de ello, hasta que sus pies se sentían extrañamente húmedos y no por la saliva del General, y de repente ahí estaba con Black hayate, quiso patear al perro, peor no tenia la culpa, ya patearía a otro perro cuando llegara a la oficina…

Hoy definitivamente seria un día para recordar… -suspiro cansada antes de entrar a la ducha-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roy estuvo gran parte de la noche afinando detalles de su plan e imaginándolo, lo que le recordaba que tendría hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol, después de todo solo quería que ella confesara, no quería que ella pensara que era un pervertido y mucho menos un aprovechador. Con su fama de mujeriego le bastaba y sobraba, una fama que ya no tenia sentido, hacia meses que no salía con ninguna mujer y esperaba que riza se diera cuenta de ello, él era un hombre mas de acciones que de palabras y así demostraba lo que sentía. Jamás fue bueno declarándose, y hacerlo con riza se le complicaba demasiado, nunca antes le había costado tanto, solía decir palabras dulces con facilidad, nada comprometedor pero lo suficiente para un galán de su altura, cuando quería llevar una relación mas allá, le costaba pero lo conseguía. Ahora le era IMPOSIBLE, el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que esa mujer lo desarmaba, y con las constantes discusiones que tenían últimamente todo empeoraba. Intentaba demostrarle con hechos que su interés era genuino pero ella seguía sin querer percatarse. Pues buen esto llegaría hasta hoy, seria el todo por el todo.

Llamo a la oficina para informar que no se presentaría el día de hoy pues estaba enfermo, Fury intento advertirle que le acarrearía problemas, que hoy había revisión en los cuarteles y que tendría que tener una excusa mejor para salvarse. Roy solo se despidió y colgó, ahora solo restaba esperar, -sonrió con malicia-

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Hawkeye llego a la oficina encontrándose con un silencio sepulcral, cuando traspaso la puerta 4 hombres se la quedaron viendo bastante pálidos, antes de poder preguntar nada Havock empujo a fury hacia delante, mirándolo como si fuera la ultima vez q lo viese con vida

-Entre más rápido mejor- le dijo y retrocedió a una distancia prudencial

Riza los miro intrigada.

Fury temblaba de pies a cabeza. Respiro hondo y se decidió

- El general Mustang se reporto enfermo hoy y no se presentará-

Todos contuvieron la respiración y se cubrieron como pudieron, esperaban el ataque de furia de parte de la rubia por la irresponsabilidad del general de brigada, esperaron… esperaron…

-un momento!- dijo Breda. –Donde esta la teniente coronel?-

Los cuatro miraron hacia donde había estado parada Riza Hawkeye y en lugar de encontrársela disparando y prometiendo torturas para Mustang encontraron la puerta abierta y nadie más que ellos en la oficina. Algo muy malo iba a ocurrir… sangre correría, y ellos no podrían verlo.

Una hermosa soldado de cabellera rubia caminaba a toda velocidad por las calles de central sujetando fuertemente algo en su cinto y con una expresión en el rostro con la cual nadie querría interponerse en su camino, se podía ver las ansias de sangre en su mirada, la gente se quitaba con miedo de su camino.

Al llegar a su destino, saco de su cinto su arma de fuego y voló la chapa de un solo disparo. El lo había querido así, esto era la guerra.

Entro a paso firme a la casa, repentinamente, donde había estado la puerta apareció una pared que se veía bastante resistente por lo demás.

-Buenos días teniente, vaya, no esperaba verla aquí hoy-

Riza miro a su alrededor y su mirada se encontró con el General Mustang apoyado sobre la pared donde había un circulo de transmutación dibujado. Sonriendo peligrosamente.

Riza temblo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chanananaaaaan!!!!!

Que hará roy?

Resultara su muy nada ingenioso plan?

Riza lo matará?

Habrá el lemmon que tanto prometo?

Que harán los chicos en la oficina cuando el futher haga su revisión?

Dejare de hacer preguntas estupidas?

Esto y más en el prox capitulo n.n


	3. Campo minado

Lo sé, lo sé, me merezco ántrax y me quede sin gashetitas, lamento la tardanza pero aquí estoy con lo prometido entenderé si no me dejan reviews, niña mala yo u.u.

FMA tanto manga como anime no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para jugar perversamente con ellos

Recuerden maldecirme por medio de un review

El final se ha alargado más de lo que planeaba así que aquí os dejo la primera parte del final

Advertencias: este capitulo contendrá pseudos batallas de guerrilla, Intentos de homicidios frustrados, perversión y soldados travestidos o.O

**Hielo y Fuego se fusionan**

En el capitulo anterior:

_Riza miro a su alrededor y su mirada se encontró con el General Mustang apoyado sobre la pared donde había un circulo de transmutación dibujado. Sonriendo peligrosamente._

_Riza tembló._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Por acto reflejo Riza retrocedió y apunto a Roy con su arma, miro alrededor, toda la casa estaba llena de círculos de transmutación, de repente le entraron ganas de salir corriendo, pero ya no había puerta y en las ventanas barrotes.

-Señor, si no me deja ir tendré que dispararle

Roy se encogió de hombros al momento que metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Pues creo que es un riesgo que tendré que tomar- sonrió ampliamente- Además sabes que conmigo no corres ningún peligro.

Riza lo miro evidentemente enfadada, claro, la casa llena de círculos de transmutación y ella no correría ningún peligro, a saber que tenía en mente ese tipo.

- Creo que diferimos ampliamente en el concepto de peligro… Señor- soltó las palabras cargadas de ira- Además quien viese esta habitación pensaría que se prepara para una guerra.

Mustang se acerco a ella dejando de sonreír.- Pues algo así, ya que contigo no han funcionado las flores y los chocolates, habrá que tomar medidas algo más drásticas-

Un disparo proveniente de Riza que pasó alarmantemente cerca de su rostro le quito la idea de "tal vez lo podamos hacer por las buenas"- y tú me lo has confirmado-

- no se que pretende con esto, si lo denuncio perderá su puesto de general, Señor.

Al carajo con su puesto, Roy suspiro exasperado, Riza sabia exactamente lo que el pretendía, y seguía ignorando la situación olímpicamente y escudándose tras inútiles formalidades, la entendía sabia que era difícil abrirse ante el, su reputación no lo ayudaba. Pero cuanto mas tendría que demostrar? Ya se le había agotado la paciencia.

Sacaría las palabras que deseaba oír de la boca de Riza, haría que olvidara las formalidades y fuera una mujer, una humana, descubriría lo que estaba debajo de esa caparazón aunque perdiese su puesto y Riza lo dejase como colador. Y conocía el método perfecto, esto requería de medidas drásticas, la guerra empezaba.

Se acerco a Riza, esquivando otros dos balazos dirigidos a su cabeza, levanto las manos como gesto de Paz. –Vamos solo quiero conversar, y no podrás eludir esta conversación por mas tiempo, ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir, y ya lo he intentado por las buenas, así que ahora será a mi manera-

Riza estaba de piedra, sabia que algún día Roy encontraría la manera de arrinconarla y tenerla a su merced, y ese día había llegado, se sintió vulnerable, tenia miedo de que Roy la desarmara, y la tuviera a su merced, para después abandonarla, Pero es que acaso todo lo que Roy le había demostrado este ultimo año no significaba nada? Podía seguir desconfiando de su amor?

Sentía que no sabía nada, solo que tenia miedo de sus emociones y de quemarse en ese fuego que era Roy.

En su desconcierto Roy aprovecho para acercarse por completo a ella, quitarle el arma y arrojarla lejos, Riza al percatarse intento empujarlo, lo cual no consiguió pues Roy ya la tenia fuertemente sujeta por la cintura. Ella puso los brazos sobre su pecho a modo de protección y bajo la mirada, en verdad la cercanía para con el no le molestaba en absoluto, pero jamás se lo haría saber.

Soltó un brazo del agarre que tenia sobre Riza y la empujo suavemente hacia la pared, arrinconándola con su propio cuerpo, subió su mano libre hacia la mejilla de la rubia y la acaricio con suavidad, haciéndola levantar la vista. Él la miraba con ternura y amor, ella con confusión y resistencia, el siguió acariciando su rostro suavemente hasta que llego a sus labios, que al ser prohibidos se le hacían aun mas tentadores que de costumbre, los acaricio, solo con la punta de los dedos, haciendo q Riza se tensara, la mujer no quería sucumbir ante el, debía ser fuerte, tenia su orgullo después de todo, pero el estaba tranquilo admirándola y acariciándola con mucha ternura, poso su mano en la sonrosada mejilla de Riza y acerco su rostro al de ella para terminar acariciando sus labios con los propios.

Se dejo llevar unos segundos por las sensaciones y cuando un suspiro luchaba por salir de su boca se freno, empujo a Roy lejos de ella y lo miro indignada, el condenado por poco y lo lograba, el alquimista de fuego solo la miro con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos e hizo el intento de volver a acercarse, lo cual se vio frustrado por una Riza que salio corriendo hacia donde había caído su arma con anterioridad. Roy levanto un muro de fuego para impedírselo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Riza cogió el arma y le disparo un tiro a Roy, el cual lo paro haciendo un muro desde uno de los tantos círculos de transmutación en la habitación.

-Señor Déjeme salir, o me veré en la obligación de seguir disparando- Riza se había refugiado tras un gran sofá y desde ahí apuntaba al alquimista.

-Puedes disparar todo lo que puedas Riza, para ello he tomado precauciones como ya te has percatado, y Por favor deja de llamarme Señor, eres la única persona que ansió que me llame por mi nombre, Hasta cuando me rechazaras Riza?-

La voz de Roy sonó bastante dolida. Tendría que recurrir al siguiente paso, lo cual no le desagradaba en absoluto pero arriesgaba a quedar como un pervertido violador con la mujer que amaba, y ya con su fama de pervertido le bastaba… pero necesitaba derretir el hielo, no solo por el, sino por ambos, amaba a esa mujer mas que a nada y deseaba hacerla feliz, podía ver en sus ojos la confusión y la lucha, mas no había visto rechazo y eso lo llenaba de esperanzas. Debía arriesgarlo todo, todo lo q ella no quisiese arriesgar lo haría el, lo haría por los dos.

Ella callo, sabia que en el fondo y aunque ella jamás lo admitiese Roy tenia razón, era estúpido estar así, siendo que ambos se amaban, pero no podía ceder, No debía, por que si eso ocurría y se dejaba llevar y luego descubría que el solo la había usado, tendría que seguir sufriendo, y dolería aun mas, puesto que lo habría tenido y luego perdido y no sabia se seria capaz de cumplir su promesa de seguir apoyándolo en esas condiciones, prefería dejarlo como algo platónico, como un sentimiento enterrado, que no hacia daño a nadie mas que a ella, no podía flaquear ahora, debía ser fuerte por los dos.

Roy intento acercarse a la improvisada trinchera de la mujer, ganándose con ello varios disparos q lo seguían donde fuese, al parecer Riza había traído municiones con ella.

Se cubría apenas podía con improvisados muros hechos con alquimia, la habitación poco a poco se fue llenando de humo y de pequeños muros en los q se refugiaba Roy y de trozos de cemento repartidos por el suelo.

-Vamos Riza, seamos adultos, solo te pido que aceptes que te gusto, no es tan difícil.-Roy le hablaba desde un muro a poca distancia se la "trinchera" de Riza y sonaba cansado.

- No me trates como a una niña Roy!- le contesto con enfado, la verdad es que Roy tenia razón y eso la hacia enojar bastante.

- No si tu comportamiento ha sido el de toda una adulta- ironizo Roy- te has enfrentado a tus sentimientos como toda una muchachita de 15 años- Roy se encogió tras su muro de alquimia, sintió como Riza tiraba del gatillo, pero al parecer se le habían acabado las municiones, entonces decidió asomarse a ver la cara de la rubia que seguramente estaba muy enfadada y ya no tendría como agredirlo. Subió lentamente la cabeza y miro alrededor, no se veían rastros de la rubia, Repentinamente Riza salto de detrás del sofá-trinchera y lanzo su amado revolver justo en medio de la cara del atrevido general, el que inevitablemente cayo de espaldas dado el impacto, golpeándose fuertemente contra el piso.

-"y yo que creía que no había nada peor que las balas"-OK, me merecía eso, lo admito; te subestime Riza, jamás imagine cuan altos eran tus grados de violencia- declaro un mareado Roy desde el piso.

Una expresión de triunfo apareció en el femenino rostro de la teniente, aunque aun brillaba en sus ojos el enfado por la charla anterior. Esto aun no había acabado, seguramente Roy tendría otras cartas bajo la manga

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Jean Havock y Fuery se probaban frenéticamente pelucas de una caja. Debían encontrar pronto las pelucas que usaban para disfrazarse de Riza y Roy, el fuhrer estaba por llegar, y ambos habían desaparecido y si querían salvar sus pellejos tendrían que hacer algo. Mientras Fuery se probaba una Peluca rubia, bastante parecida al peinado de Riza, Havock buscaba una parecida a la de Mustang y Breda huía de Black Hayate que al verse sin su dueña se dedico a jugar en la oficina. Repentinamente Breda tropezó con una silla, cayendo de lleno en la caja de pelucas y arrastrando a Havock con el, cabe decir que era una gran caja de pelucas que se utilizaban en misiones de espionaje del ejército para disfraces y camuflajes. Y fue justo ese el momento en el que Fuhrer decidió entrar a la oficina, luego de restregarse su ojo bueno, unas cinco veces seguidas, salio a toda costa de la oficina, Algo pálido y recordándose hablar con Mustang luego sobre sus subordinados…

En el interior de la oficina una sensual morena de cabellos largos antes llamada Havock se encontraba bajo una pelirroja a quien solían llamar Breda, en una posición de lo mas comprometedora, mientras que una rubia Fuery intentaba ocultar el espectáculo de los ojos del Fuhrer, fracasando estrepitosamente, y Black Hayate corría feliz por la oficina jugueteando con las otras pelucas.

-hey Havock realmente te ves bien de morena- molesto con malicia Breda. Havock estiro su mano y alcanzo a Black Hayate que se encontraba mordisqueando algo cerca de ahí y se lo planto en la cara a su compañero de armas dejándolo en shock.

- a ti el pelirrojo te viene, pero se complemente mejor con Black Hayate, no lo crees?- el teniente fumador no espero la respuesta y salio de debajo de su compañero para evitar la reprimenda que vendría.

Mientras tanto Falman se encontraba dando diversas explicaciones a Fuhrer, Quien le creyó que el General Mustang y la Teniente Hawkeye se encontraran fuera por una tarea de investigación sobre algunas revueltas que el joven Elric no pudo solucionar. Pero le costaría varias semanas quitarse la imagen que había visto en esa oficina, la cual Falman ignoraba por completo. Fuhrer por salud mental decidió no comentar nada más y seguir con la inspección, teniendo mucho cuidado de no volver a pasar por esa oficina.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Se va entendiendo?

Lamento realmente la demora

¿Terminara Alyssa Black de escribir la historia antes que las ardillas zombis mutantes extraterrestres acaben con ella? (o las lectoras enfadadas pq AUN no hay lemmon, pero habrá lo prometo . )

Terminara Roy de ejecutar su plan?

Riza matara a Roy con un bate de beisball?

Que pasara con las chicas súper poderosas en central?

Fuhrer buscara ayuda psiquiatrita?

Vea esto y más en el próximo capitulo!!!!


	4. Gravedad

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece en absoluto, solo hago esto por diversión y sin intenciones de lucro, ya que nadie pagaría por leer mis parodias paranoicas faltas de sentido alguno.

Advertencias: este Capitulo contendrá lemmon (escenas con contenido sexual)

NA: se q demore milenios, pero hubieron inconvenientes q no tenia en mente enfrentar. Dedicado a todos aquellos me han dejado comentario y/o han leído esta historia.

**Especialmente dedicado a mi gran amigo Fran n.n ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!! ¡19 años ya! Joder… crecen tan rápido ;; **

Narración

**-Dialogo- **

_Narración-pensamiento del personaje_

**IV. Gravedad **

Riza se acerco cautelosamente a Roy después de q este llevara varios minutos en el suelo sin moverse, él joven general de brigada se encontraba aparentemente inconsciente en el suelo.

La rubia se agacho levemente a su lado para cerciorarse que su superior se encontrase bien. Lo contemplo unos momentos, tierna y tímidamente se atrevió a acariciar la mejilla del hombre en el suelo. En su mirada inundada de amor se dejaba entrever el miedo –"_si tan solo no fuera tan complicado_"- pensó.

Lentamente fue delineando las facciones relajadas de Roy, hasta detenerse en sus labios, los delineo delicadamente con la yema de los dedos al tiempo q suspiraba, la mujer no sabía de donde había sacado el valor de seguir sus impulsos y acariciar así al hombre por quien negaba sentir cualquier cosa aparte de una sana y cómoda amistad. Se tranquilizo al ver q Roy no parecía reaccionar, al tiempo q una punzada de culpabilidad la invadía, alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentro nuevamente en los labios de su superior, los volvió a acariciar y sus ojos estaban fijos en esa boca prohibida. Un nuevo impulso la asaltó, necesitaba besarlo. Se regaño mentalmente por ello, pero era tan tentador. Una oportunidad única, después de todo nadie lo notaria; y Roy jamás tendría por que enterarse…

Se sentía como toda una quinceañera enamorada apunto de acercarse al chico que le gusta, se acerco lentamente a Roy, con suavidad y precaución, hasta q sus labios estuvieron a menos de un centímetro de distancia. Sentía la respiración calmada de Roy en sus labios, comenzaba a arrepentirse, nuevamente el temor ganaba terreno. Estaba tan cerca… pero a la vez sus temores e inseguridades la alejaban de el y creaban una pared de hielo; comenzó a alejarse lentamente, no deseando alejarse de él, pero es lo que pensaba debía hacer.

Sorpresivamente Roy la detuvo con un brazo que posiciono en la espalda de la rubia, al tiempo que se incorporaba, de ese modo volvió a dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Riza.

-¿No planeas terminar lo que comenzaste? Le pregunto con voz suave, y seductora, _según se le antojó a Riza_. Y le sonrió a la rubia con picardía.

-Yo... Yo lo siento Mucho señor, será mejor q me retire- Riza Extremadamente perturbada y sonrojada intento ponerse de pie, para salir huyendo de ahí antes que algo mas ocurriese, su racionalidad le decía q saliese de ahí lo mas rápido posible. Solo no contaba con que no la dejarían escapar.

Roy la sujeto firmemente del brazo, impidiendo que Hawkeye huyera una vez más de él.

Se incorporo aun más hasta quedar de rodillas frente a Riza, aun reteniéndola, rodeo con su otro brazo a Riza atrayéndola hacia él, la miro unos segundos a los ojos, ella estaba completamente paralizada y muy a pesar de si misma no mostraba resistencia alguna. Entonces la besó, fue un beso gentil y tierno cargado de emoción. Él contuvo su pasión mientras ella inconcientemente bajaba sus barreras.

Un beso demasiado ansiado por ambos lentamente se fueron separando, Roy aun la abrazaba con un acertado temor a que ella intentase escapar, puesto q ella tenia la culpabilidad pintada en el rostro, pero no, no la volvería dejar escapar " no otra vez" pensó Roy, no dejaría que ella volviese a escapar de si misma y de sus sentimientos.

La volvió a besar un poco a la fuerza, juntando su cuerpo al de ella, no dejándola oponerse, derramo en ese beso la pasión y la necesidad, mordió mesuradamente el labio inferior de la mujer, haciéndola emitir un suave quejido y entreabrir los labios lo cual el aprovechó para meter su lengua en la boca de la rubia en busca de su lengua masajeo suavemente la lengua de Riza con la propia y exploro la tan ansiada cavidad con hambre y devoción.

Riza se estremecía en sus brazos sentía la fuerza y la pasión de ese hombre y esto la llenaba. Su propio deseo la impulsaba a responder, pero su racionalidad la detenía, su miedo a que fuera solo un juego. Su miedo a sentir y vivir

Inconcientemente pego más aun su cuerpo al de Roy, al momento que sus brazos se enredaban en el cuello de Mustang y lo obligaban a profundizar más el beso. Roy se estremeció, y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar y bajar por la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar a sus caderas y acariciarlas de manera lasciva y sensual.

Roy termino bruscamente el beso alejándose centímetros de ella, bastante agitado, No debía continuar, tenia que controlarse. Ella lo miraba entre avergonzada y curiosa, seguían abrazados. Esta vez ella no intento alejarse de el, decidió simplemente dejarse llevar, era demasiado fuerte lo que sentía estando cerca de el sentía que el pecho se le reventaría de emoción. Roy apoyo su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de la mujer, aspirando su fragancia y calmando su respiración.

-Riza, Admite que sientes algo Mas que amistad por mi, es ridículo que sigamos con esto ¡Por favor!- la voz de Roy estaba bastante baja, ronca y denotaba desesperación, provocándole escalofríos a la teniente y ese por favor claramente buscaba más que una confesión y era exactamente lo q ella sentía, su cuerpo pedía a gritos q se entregara a el, lo deseaba tanto… pero no debía, no podía, jamás le diría que lo amaba, por que seria entregarle su alma, su corazón y su vida y tenia demasiado miedo de ello, sintió la nariz de mustang acariciando su cuello y se estremeció; intento separarse, pero Roy la sujeto mas fuerte contra el.

- No podemos seguir, debo volver a la oficina… la revisión- Logro decir con un hilo de voz en un intento de ser liberada de esa deliciosa retención, Su cuerpo la traicionaba, debía alejarse de el ya mismo. Él se alejó de su labor sin soltarla, solo para mirarla a la cara y sonreírle de manera seductora.

- Me temo que no puedo dejarte ir Riza, no hasta que lo admitas, creo que ya te lo había mencionado antes dijo de modo triunfal y le volvió a sonreír _"te sacare de tu terquedad quieras o no"_. Ohh si él tenia bastante claro que este era el mejor método de "torturarla" para que confesase, por eso la atrajo hacia su casa en primer lugar, Todos tienen un punto débil y el de Riza es que después de todo no es de acero y corre sangre por sus venas; al igual que por las propias y si el apenas soportaba contenerse de besarla y hacerla suya ella no podría ser la excepción, la haría enfrentar sus sentimientos, aunque también fuese una tortura para el y tuviese q contenerse, después de todo jamás le haría algo a Riza que ella no desease abiertamente, la respetaba demasiado para eso, pero a situaciones extremas… soluciones igualmente extremas, volvió a hundir el rostro en el cuello de Riza, y comenzó a mordisquear lentamente la piel a su alcancé.

Riza dio un salto y de su boca salió un gemido – ¡Roy!- Exclamo de sorpresa. –De-déjeme ir señor… por favor- jadeaba y la voz le temblaba, pero aun así no hizo nada por apartarse del hombre.

Roy soltó una pequeña risilla traviesa

– Sabes bien lo que debes hacer para que te deje ir pequeña- le dijo en tono cantarín, para luego lamer lascivamente el cuello de Riza, a lo cual ella reprimió un gemido de sorpresa y sintió como perdía fuerzas.

- Si lo dices terminare con esto Riza, solo debes decir lo q sientes- Roy siguió Lamiendo su cuello esperando una respuesta, Riza guardo silencio, no lo haría, vencería a Mustang en su juego y no diría lo que el deseaba oír, no se opondría ni participaría de su juego pervertido y esperaría a que el bajara la guardia para escapar, si eso es lo q haría, _era fuerte y tenia mucho auto control. No señor, sus bajos instintos no la vencerían… ¡Alto! ¿En que Momento se había dejado acomodar en el suelo por Roy? Si, definitivamente tenía tanto auto control… Se regaño mentalmente por eso_

Se tenso inmediatamente, Roy se separo de ella para mirarla y tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila Pequeña, pero de rodillas estábamos demasiado incómodos ambos ¿no lo crees?- ella solo lo miro con enfado al momento que el pasaba una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de la rubia y le sujetaba las muñecas con una mano sobre su cabeza (de Riza) ella intento liberarse pero no había caso estaba atrapada entre el peso del cuerpo de Roy y el suelo, forcejeo una vez mas sin resultados.

- sabes lo que debes hacer si quieres irte Riza-

- …

Roy volvió a su labor de "tortura" ligera hasta q ella hablase y se concentro en devorar los labios de la mujer la que gustosa lo recibió y correspondió el beso, ambas lenguas se masajeaban con hambre, ella deseaba esto tanto como el; lo que representaba un gran Problema para Mustang, ya que le era demasiado difícil contenerse ante esto.

Él se separo lentamente de ella, dejando que solamente un hilo de saliva uniera sus bocas, la miro directamente a los ojos mientras rompía aquel hilo con su propia lengua.

Ambos habían llegado a un punto sin retorno.

Roy fue bajando con su lengua desde la boca al cuello de Riza, mientras soltaba sus manos para comenzar a despojar a la teniente de su uniforme, ella se dejo hacer resignada a que su autocontrol era inexistente cuando se trataba de Roy, ya entregada a las caricias de él se levanto y extendió sus brazos, para que él la despojara de su chaqueta con completa libertad, al volver a recostarse en el destrozado piso estiro sus brazos hacia arriba para disfrutar de un escalofrió que la recorrió de pies a cabeza gracias a Roy y sus jugueteos con sus senos; al estirar completamente sus brazos sobre su cabeza su mano derecha se topo con el frió metal de su arma, en el rostro de Riza se formo una sonrisa siniestra que Roy no vio ya que estaba muy ocupado subiéndole el sujetador con la nariz.

Si alguien hubiera entrado a la casa del General de brigada Roy Mustang en esos momentos, creería que entró a una dimensión paralela, o a un campo de batalla, pero lo mas chocante de la escena y lo que desencajaba por completo esa escena con la realidad conocida era ver al General, posicionado sobre su teniente con la blusa de esta completamente abierta, el sujetador completamente fuera de su lugar y al General delineando con su lengua el ombligo de la mujer mientras ella gemía discretamente.

Dimensión paralela o No es lo que ocurría en estos momentos en la sala de la casa del General.

Riza sentía como se iba humedeciendo por todos lados a la par que el calor de su cuerpo subía de manera exquisita, se notaba muchísimo la experiencia de su superior en estas situaciones _-"maldito mujeriego, pero eso se acabara muy pronto"-_ pensando eso subió un poco mas su mano derecha hasta tener completo acceso a su arma de fuego, la tomo firmemente y fue bajando sus brazos con sutilidad. Su mano izquierda se situó sobre la cabeza de Roy (que intentaba desabrochar los pantalones de Riza en ese momento) mientras la derecha empuñaba correctamente el arma.

Roy ya tenia abiertos los pantalones de su subordinada que extrañamente no siguió resistiéndose, es mas, le había acariciado hace un momento y el _estuvo a punto de ronronear de felicidad_, claro que _jamás lo admitiría ante nadie_, _menos ante ella_. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta que la mano de Riza se retiro de su cabeza, cuando estaba a punto de bajarle los pantalones a la mujer para comenzar a juguetear con esa bonita ropa interior, escucho el sonido de un arma que se prepara para ser disparada y sintió el frío metal sobre su sien… no era necesario ser un genio para saber que debía parar, paso saliva con dificultad por su garganta, levanto lentamente el rostro que estaba a la altura de las caderas de la mujer para mirarla a los ojos. No supo si excitarse aun más o salir corriendo, Los ojos de Riza llameaban en pasión y decisión y tenia una sonrisa no muy confiable bailándole en esa misma boca que le había devuelto sus besos con devoción. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna y el arma de Riza seguía firme en su mano apuntando directo a su cabeza.

La rubia levanto un poco su torso apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo, sin dejar de mirar a Roy, esperando a que quitara esa cara de enajenado mental y dijera o hiciera algo. Al ver que Roy pensaba quedarse inactivo por tiempo indefinido Riza movida por la necesidad y la maldad lo empujo lejos de su cuerpo sin dejar de apuntarlo en ningún momento, se puso de pie con agilidad, mientras Roy tenia una expresión indefinible en el rostro, debatiéndose entre arriesgar su vida y tirársela ahí mismo, o continuar viviendo por si algún día podía ser la cabeza del ejercito, todo esto sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor en ese mismo instante.

Roy Mustang, arrodillado en el suelo, con la camisa mal puesta y un bulto bastante sospechoso en sus pantalones de vestir era una imagen perturvadoramente irresistible a los ojos de cualquier mujer, pero lo que realmente completaba el cuadro seductor a ojos de Riza eran esos ojos extraviados e indefensos ante ella; _eso Si que la encendía._

-Ponte de pie Roy, ahora vas a pagar por tomarte tantas libertades conmigo-

Roy levanto la vista y enfoco sus ojos negros en la mujer frente a el, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, aun tenía la blusa abierta y señales claras de agitación, aunque el sujetador ya no lo tenia (_no recordaba en que momento se lo había quitado, pero estaba seguro que ella misma no se lo quito_), Semblante serio, _eso de ninguna manera era una buena señal en Riza (aunque pasara seria casi toda su vida) s_e puso de pie lentamente obedeciendo a Riza, _no quería morir tan joven después de todo._

**- vamos, te pasa por pervertido-** Riza lo empujaba hacia la segunda planta de la casa

**- en ningún momento te oí quejarte, mas bien lo contrario-**gruño Roy por lo bajo bastante molesto.

Al estar ya en el corredor que daba a las habitaciones Riza se lo quedo mirando evaluando la situación.

**-¿Cuál es su habitación?-** se puso frente a Roy cerrando su blusa discretamente con la mano izquierda.

**-¿Que?- **eso desconcertó aun mas a Roy, _dudaba mucho que ella fuera a seguir con su "juego", aunque aun tenia la leve esperanza._

**-No ponga esa cara de pervertido, solo deseo cambiarme, ya que arranco varios botones de mi blusa-** le espeto sonrojándose levemente

**-por aquí-** gruño malhumorado encaminándose a su habitación.

Ya estando ambos adentro de la habitación, él se sentó en la cama resignado, mientras le indicaba con una mano a Riza donde estaba el armario, ella comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas mientras el miraba su propia camisa, a medio desabotonar y mal puesta, sintió que el ajetreo de la rubia en su armario cesaba y levanto la vista para ver que se había puesto. _Santo Dios_… estuvo a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal, ella estaba completamente desnuda, con su cabello suelto y mirándolo de una manera endemoniadamente sexy, Pudo sentir como su mandíbula inferior callo sin control alguno y como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas y a la entrepierna. Luego se dio cuenta de un ínfimo detalle… Riza lo volvía a apuntar con su arma y además tenia unas esposas en la otra mano, y la sonrisa de la despampanante mujer le empezó a parecer un poco tétrica.

**- no ponga esa cara y acuéstese en la cama… general-** dijo la mujer con clara voz de mando y una cara de estar disfrutando muchísimo la situación.

Eran innegable el morbo que le provocaba tener a Riza dominándolo, así que solo acato las órdenes de su teniente, pero antes de acostarse se quito la camisa tirándola lejos.

**-Vaya, que... cooperador, ahora ponga las manos sobre su cabeza- **Así lo hizo él , Por su lado Riza se subía a la cama y gateaba por encima de Roy pero con sus manos y sus rodillas a los costados del cuerpo el hombre para no aplastarlo, el moreno hizo amago de bajar una mano para acariciar a la exuberante mujer que tenia sobre el, pero una mano de Riza lo intercepto, ella quedo a la altura del rostro de Roy, ambos mirándose a los ojos…el perdiéndose en esos hipnotizantes ojos rojizos y ella sintiéndose caer en esos pozos negros que absorbían toda su cordura.

Paseo sus manos desde los antebrazos del hombre hasta sus manos, le apresto una mano con un lado de las esposas, paso la cadena y el otro lado por detrás de la cabecera de la cama para apresar la otra mano del hombre con un seco clic.

**-Así me aseguro de que no va a portarse mal otra vez**- le susurro coquetamente Riza al oído, sus cabellos rubios acariciando el rostro de Roy y produciéndole cosquillas. Ella beso con ternura el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre y fue trazando un sendero de cortos besos hasta llegar a la comisura de la boca del moreno, donde lamió dos veces.

**-¡Riza!- **soltó en un gemido Roy. Necesitaba tocarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, perderse en sus formas y grabar la sensación de su piel en su mente y cuerpo, la deseaba tanto que dolía y ella al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de apresurarse. Sentía la tela de los pantalones y de la ropa interior presionando dolorosamente su ya muy despierto miembro y quería penetrarla y hacerle gemir, intento aflojar las esposas pero se olvido completamente de ello cuando Riza comenzó a lamer sus labios (los de él) y el sentir el roce de los senos desnudos de la mujer contra su pecho desnudo.

Ella quito el cabellos que comenzaba a estorbar para saborear a gusto los labios del hombre al que dominaba por completo en estos momentos, sintió como este levantaba las caderas en busca de contacto y lo entendía perfectamente… se sentía tan caliente y tan húmeda y lo necesitaba adentro de ella. Se sentó sobre las caderas del hombre, con las rodillas y nos brazos ya cansados de resistir su peso todo este tiempo, Roy soltó un sonido a medio paso de un gemido y de un gruñido, poso las manos en el pecho del hombre trazando con sus manos figuras imaginarias, sentía las caderas de Roy moverse hacia ella y vio su cara de necesidad… lo sentía duro y palpitante, el no necesitaba pedirlo ella también lo necesitaba.

Volvió a cargar el peso de su cuerpo en sus rodillas y descendió hasta sentarse en las rodillas del hombre, acaricio su abdomen y jugueteo alrededor de su ombligo. Siempre mirándolo a los ojos con deseo y malicia impregnándolos, siguió bajando las manos hasta llegar a la orilla del pantalón. Tomo el cinturón y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo lo fue desabrochando, para luego quitarlo del pantalón y lanzarlo lejos. Luego desabotono el pantalón con facilidad, ahora solo restaba bajar el cierre del dichoso pantalón, sintió como roy ondulaba sus caderas hacia arriba, con maldad ella acaricio su pene sobre la tela, logrando que Roy gruñera más. Sabía a la perfección lo que debía estar sufriendo el hombre. El estaba acostumbrado a dominar, era un General de brigada y un militar por esencia, pero con ella no se jugaba y le iba a enseñar eso. Volvió a su tarea de quitarle el pantalón, le bajo la cremallera con parcimonia, lentamente, casi una caricia… al tener la cremallera completamente abajo volvió a la cintura de los pantalones, jugo un rato ahí con sus dedos, y sintió también la de la ropa interior, decidida bajo ambas prendas con rapidez dejando al descubierto el miembro viril de su superior, paso la lengua sobre sus labios, estando muy conciente de que Roy no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Se levanto para terminar de desvestir a su superior, una vez desnudo debajo de ella, se deleito la vista paseándola por el cuerpo el hombre, y deseando sentir ese erecto pene en su interior.

Bajo su cabeza a la altura del palpitante y húmedo miembro y soplo la punta, ganando como recompensa un gemido de Roy, El la miro bastante molesto, las esposas comenzaban a hacerle daño por culpa de las ansias.

Ella evaluó la situación, era evidente que ambos estaban bastante necesitados y no le vio sentido a continuar con el arresto del hombre, paseo sus manos sobre la cama en los costados de Roy, sabía que por ahí debía estar, Ajá ahí estaba la pequeña llavecilla. Se muy cerca del miembro de roy ganándose un gruñido de su parte y se tendió sobre el alcanzando sus manos, lo beso con hambre, mientras sus propias manos intentaban liberar a las de Roy de las esposas. Él al sentir el sonido metálico que anunciaba su libertad se deshizo rápidamente de las esposas para apretar a Riza contra su cuerpo, Era el cielo, su sensación favorita de aquí en adelante, su piel y la de riza juntas sin nada de por medio, mordió el labio inferior de la mujer al tiempo que se sentaba y la ponía a ella abajo, acaricio y apretó sus bien formados senos, lamió sus labios y comenzó a descender a besos por el cuello de riza hasta llegar nuevamente a sus senos y terminar con lo que hacían abajo, lamió sus pezones, pero esta vez no se detuvo ahí, bajo hasta el estomago de riza, donde mordió y lamió, jugando con su ombligo y penetrando ese agujerito con su lengua simulando lo que vendría en unos instantes más, bajo sus manos a las caderas de la mujer, jugueteó con su bello pubico. Ella abrió sus piernas permitiéndole total acceso, extasiada con las caricias. Él comenzó a masajear el sexo de ella, dando bastante pronto con lo que buscaba lo que logro arrancarle un grito de placer a Riza y hacerla sonrojar hasta las orejas. Abrió un poco mas las piernas de la mujer al tiempo que se ponía en posición para penetrarla, dirigió su pene a la entrada y comenzó a abrirse paso lentamente… estaba estrecho caliente y húmedo, las sensaciones lo superaban y comenzó a jadear, la tomo firmemente de las caderas y de una embestida estuvo completamente dentro de ella, no hubo necesidad de preguntar si estaba preparada, la humedad del sexo de la mujer le indicaba que estaba tan lista como él.

La beso gentilmente en los labios y ella lo rodeo con sus piernas haciendo así que se adentrara aun más en ella. Comenzó con las embestidas, ambos estaban en el cielo, jadeando y sintiéndose tan calientes, Querían llegar al punto culmine, pero también querían quedarse así para siempre, conectados, con ese sin fin de sensaciones contradictorias viajando por sus venas, la adrenalina, el placer y los escalofríos iban en aumento. Ella movía las caderas mas fuerte por la ansiedad y el aumentaba el ritmo de las envestidas, la piel se erizaba, todo estaba hiper sensibilizado. El la beso pasionalmente sabiendo que ambo ya estaban en el punto límite, acaricio sus senos jugando con sus pezones, mientras ella clavaba las uñas en su ancha y masculina espalda. El bajo una de sus manos hasta el sexo de ella y comenzó a estimular su clítoris al ritmo de las embestidas. Sintió como el cuerpo femenino se tensaba bajo el y como su miembro era estrujado por los espasmos de placer que sentía ella en esos momentos al alcanzar el orgasmo. El no duro mucho más y sintió como toda esa tensión acumulada se expandía por su columna y todo su cuerpo. Una sensación indescriptible que le quito el aliento.

Ambos estaban abrazados sobre la cama, el aun sobre ella y en su interior, agotados hasta la medula pero felices a mas no dar. El efecto pos coital fluyendo por sus cuerpos. Aprovechando un momento de lucidez Roy aprovecho la oportunidad.

**-¿Me lo dirás Ahora**?- le susurro sobre su oído, complaciéndose con el estremecimiento del cuerpo bajo ella

**-por si no te acaba de quedar claro con lo que acabamos de hacer y que a ningún estupido más que a ti se lo permitiría… Si te amo Roy Mustang- **admitió con voz somnolienta.

El acaricio el contorno del rostro de la rubia, quitando los cabellos que se habían pegado a su piel gracias a la transpiración, con un leve movimiento de caderas salio de su interior y se recostó sobre la cama acercándola a él. Beso sus cabellos cariñosamente y buscaba tientas la sabana de la cama para taparlos a ambos. Cubrió ambos cuerpos con la tela y la acurruco aun mas sobre su cuerpo, la miro a los ojos, ella estaba bastante adormecida. Le dio un beso en los labios y también lo admitió.

**-Te amor Riza Hawkeye- **

Ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo placida y felizmente definitivamente ambos gravitaban hacia el otro y nada se puede hacer en contra de la fuerza de gravedad.

Continuara…

* * *

Me ha costado Horrores, pero el incentivo de que mi hermano pequeño esta de cumpleaños logro el milagro. No se como me habrá quedado, solo se que se me da FATAL emm opiniones tomatazos, asesinatos por la demora… ya saben por que medio

No sirvo para escribir Lemmons, tengo trauma con ellos, y se que me daréis vuestra objetiva opinión sobre mi intento de lemmon xD

Muchos cariños a todos

Y Muy feliz cumple Fran! (mirad la clase de regalos q le doy a mi hermano pequeño -.-, pero ya tiene 19, eso me quita algo de culpa No?)

Si, habrá un capitulo más!. No, no me demorare otro año xD, es el extra prometido por la demora. Espero vuestras opiniones! Besos :se esconde bajo las frazadas de su cama sin terminar de creerse que intento escribir un lemmon:

6 de septiembre 2008


End file.
